


Wales

by inhellorinhighwater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Oliver is a cheater in this, This was supposed to be a perciver fic but I went with Percy/Audrey instead, but he's only mentioned - Freeform, same with Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhellorinhighwater/pseuds/inhellorinhighwater
Summary: Percy leaves for Wales after Oliver cheats on him with Marcus.
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint, Percy Weasley/Audrey Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 31





	Wales

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Percy/Oliver but I decided to go with Percy/Audrey. Hope you like this.

Percy remembers the last time he saw Oliver; his Gryffindor had been kissing the Slytherin Marcus Flint. 

In the back of his mind, Percy always knew that he and Oliver wouldn’t last. Oliver was - no -  _ is  _ amazing. He’s talented and incredibly smart when it comes to Quidditch. And even then, Oliver isn’t stupid; his mind is just simply elsewhere. 

Out of all the people Oliver could cheat with, Percy supposes that Marcus isn’t a bad choice. Flint is attractive; tall, broad-shouldered, with windswept hair and stunning eyes. Percy understands why Oliver choose Marcus over him. 

That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though. 

It had been four months since that fateful evening. Oliver tried chasing after him, but Percy didn’t - doesn’t - want his pity. He’s happy for Oliver, truly he is. Percy keeps up with the papers, sees the images of Oliver and Marcus together and how happy they look together. 

Oliver never looked at the redhead the way he looks at Marcus. 

So what if Percy is alone? It’s fine this way. Better even. He doesn’t have family nor friends - just people he works with. He’s enormously grateful that Oliver wanted to keep their relationship a secret; he doesn’t think he could handle everyone knowing that Oliver chose someone else over him. 

He wonders what his ex-partner is doing. Is he fucking Marcus in a desperate, needy way? Or perhaps he and Marcus are at some beach somewhere, enjoying the cool breeze and the sounds of crashing waves. Oliver told him once that he’d take Percy to the beach, not like he ever did. But it had been a nice thought, a nice illusion. 

He’s not bitter. He’s not. Percy is just resigned about his life - about his choices. He’s never been one to make the right choices, save running a safe house during the war. But even that hadn’t been enough to salvage his relationship with his parents, with his siblings. 

He can’t do anything right. 

Percy stands, stretching his arms. His apartment is immaculate; his life may be a mess, his life may be a joke, but his living space will never reflect that. He has few things he can control, and he decided long ago that he will control what he can to the best of his ability. 

He walks to the kitchen, feeling his stomach rumble. He hasn’t eaten for the past two days. He can’t bother to eat. Percy doesn’t deserve it.  _ I’ll eat once I’m everything Oliver wanted,  _ he tells himself.  _ I’m the perfect Prefect Percy after all.  _ Truth be told, he hasn’t been eating well these past few months. He’s always been skinny, but now he can see his ribs. It pleases him for some odd reason. 

If the twins knew anything about his current situation, they’d be laughing. The thought that his older brothers would be as well creates an empty feeling in his stomach, though he doesn’t know why. Percy thinks his youngest two siblings would enjoy seeing like this - they’ve never liked him much. 

Who has liked him? There’s his mother, but that feeling has soured by now. Oliver liked him once; he said it himself on multiple occasions. Though that doesn’t matter now, he supposes. Percy must have done something to drive his lover into the arms of another man. He wishes Oliver would have told him what he did wrong or didn’t do right. It would make perfecting himself much easier. 

A thought crosses his mind as he takes out his kettle to make tea: Penny likes him. They exchange letters with each other every week. 

He fills the kettle with water and places it on the stove, turning it on. He may not eat regularly, but he does drink tea nearly every day. It’s a small pleasure he allows himself, few as they may be. 

Why does Penny still talk to him? He hadn’t been good enough for her at Hogwarts, but she still likes him to some extent. Why?  _ Pity,  _ he thinks pitifully. Or perhaps he amuses her? 

He turns off the stove, leaving the kettle where it stands. Percy’s feeling ill now and is in no mood for tea. He strides out of the small kitchen and heads towards his bedroom where his desk is. Oliver had bought him that desk after they’d graduated; Percy hasn’t had the heart to throw it out. 

He sits, grabbing a quill and a piece of paper. He writes quickly, the words coming easily. By the time he’s done, it’s two pages long. He folds it, careful to make sure the folds are an equal width. Penny deserves to know where he’s going, at least she can move on from whatever relationship they have. He writes another letter, this time to his boss. It’s a cowardly way to quit, but he doesn’t care. His coworkers won’t miss him, and Percy doubts that his boss will even notice him gone.

His flat is paid for until the end of the year. After that, his landlord can sell his meagre belongings. Percy will miss the desk, but it’s past time to leave it. Other than that, he won’t miss a thing. 

One more letter to write - this time to Oliver. Percy’s owl - Pierre - belongs to Oliver. It had been a gift, but where Percy’s going, he won’t be needing an owl. He just needs to make a quick stop at the bank.

He’s not coming back. 

~

He goes to Wales. 

It’s a pleasant enough country, he thinks. He goes to Pembrokeshire country and settles in St Davids. It’s nothing like London and nothing like Hogwarts, thank Merlin. Percy doesn’t think he could handle that. 

And if some of the homes remind him of the Burrow, well, he buries that memory deep within his mind.

He’s at a small coffee shop, sitting in a corner overlooking the road. He’s sipping cooling coffee; it doesn’t have the same appeal as tea, but even Percy has to admit that coffee is amazing. 

He’s disturbed from his thoughts when a woman sits across from him, a coffee and cookie in hand. She’s tall, wearing a yellow shirt under her blue overalls. She’s pretty. “Hello,” the woman says, reaching her hand across the table to shake his hand. Percy shakes her hand. His mother raised him with manners after all. “Do you mind if I sit here?” 

“Not at all. The more the merrier.” 

She smiles, “I’m Audrey. It’s nice to meet you.” She has a cute accent. 

“Percy and likewise.” A pause. “Are you American?” 

“Yes actually. Just moved here a few months ago.” 

Percy smiles. Audrey seems like a pleasant woman; he doesn’t mind sharing his table with her. 

~

Audrey has never met a man like Percy before. He’s tall with flaming red hair and freckles  _ everywhere.  _ He’s brilliant; Audrey loves that. She’s always had a thing for intelligent men and women. Especially when she sleeps with them. 

Percy is only the second person she’s had sex with, and by Merlin, he’s amazing. They’ve moved in together after a few months of knowing each other; Audrey has no regrets. Moving in with Percy is the best decision of her life. 

“What’s wrong?” Percy asks. They’re laying in bed; Percy is regarding her with worried eyes. How is going to tell him? He deserves to know. 

She sighs, sitting up and getting out of bed, heading towards her wooden chest. It was a gift from her grandfather and the one thing she brought to Wales from the States. 

“I have something to tell you.” 

Percy sits up, “Are you done with me?” 

That catches her off-guard. She turns from the chest, looking at her lover. “What? No. Percy, no. I-I’m a witch. In my chest is my wand. I come from muggle parents, and that means -” 

He laughs, getting up and striding towards her. “You’re really a witch? Have you been to Diagon Alley in Britain?” 

She’s heard of Diagon Alley but she’s never been there. “No, but I’d - wait. How do you know about Diagon Alley?” 

“Audrey,  _ Audrey,”  _ He takes hold of her hands, “I’m a wizard. My last name isn’t really Smith. It’s Weasley. Percival Weasley. I went to Hogwarts. I’m sorry I lied to you, but Weasley isn’t a muggle name and I needed to get away from everything.”

A grin breaks out on her face. She kisses Percy, who kisses back. He’s a wizard! A thought crosses her mind, causing her to stop mid-kiss. “What are you running from? Are you in danger?” 

He shakes his head, “My family and I don’t get along. My ex cheated on with Marcus Flint. Oliver, my ex, isn’t a bad person, and I get why he cheated, but it still hurt. He was the only reason I stayed in England. Once he chose Marcus, I quit the Ministry and moved here.” 

“Oliver’s shitty for cheating on you.” 

“He’s not a bad person Audrey.” 

“I’ll agree to disagree.” 

Percy tilts his head slightly.  _ I love it when he does that,  _ she thinks. It’s an endearing look. She kisses him again. 

She pulls away; Percy whines. Oh, he is absolutely adorable. Smiling, she hugs him. 

Oliver and his family might not have wanted him, but she certainly does. “Percy,” she whispers, “I’m never letting you go.” 

  
She means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> How does one write an ending?


End file.
